


Together: A Ren x Kenta Fanfic

by thedemonschild



Category: Karin | Chibi Vampire
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Maaka, the playboy of the Maaka family is falling in love with Kenta. Fluffy yaoi. A Ren x Kenta oneshot. My first fanfic ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together: A Ren x Kenta Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friend or Foe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85634) by Sail23. 



> Sooo... this is my first story ever, yes, it is a yaoi about a very good pairing in my opinion, Kenta Usui and Ren Maaka from Chibi Vampire. I do not own nor do I claim to own Chibi Vampire or its characters, I'm just a girl looking to have a little fun writing about one of my favorite mangas. So, yaoi, don't like, don't read, though this one is a fluff oneshot so there shouldn't be anything too graphic in it. Comments and criticism are appreciated! Enjoy!

I didn't mean for it to happen this way, it just did. Funny, a guy like me falling for someone like him. My name is Ren Maaka and I'm a vampire. My blood preference is stressed and Kenta had been very stressed lately, what with taking care of my sister and all. Kenta Usui, also known as Usui-kun. I just couldn't get him out of my head. It really didn't help that it had been two days since my last meal, either, making it nearly impossible to think of anything but him. I could just picture it, my fangs sinking into his unblemished, perfect skin and, what was I saying?! I've never been interested in guys before, in fact I detest the very idea of drinking from one. So how was it that this, this human had me under his spell? What was I thinking? For crying out loud! I'm Ren Maaka, the playboy, the one every woman wanted, so how was it that I was attracted to him? In the days that followed, I tried to remember if I had ever been in love with a woman. I always chalked it up to the fact that I was never interested in humans and there weren't many vampire chicks to be found. The more I thought about it, the more I hated myself for it, yes, I was in love with the Usui boy.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. They had been hurting a lot lately. I snuck a peek from across the room at Usui-kun, pretending to be deeply absorbed in the playboy magazine in my lap. Was it just me, or, just for a second, did his gaze meet mine? I shook my head and got up. I needed sleep, it was too early in the evening to deal with this crap.

In my room I paced back and forth, freely allowing the barrage of images to invade my mind. Since when had his smiles looked so soft? His features so masculine? I desperately tried to imagine what his blood might taste like, along with certain other bodily fluids that he possessed. No closer to an answer than I was when I started, I flopped onto my bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Around noon, I heard a knock on my door. Groaning, I stood and padded to the door to see what whoever it was wanted. The last person that I would expect was standing there, with a look of embarrassment on his face. "Ummm, I was wondering if you were asleep." Usui-kun blushed. "I'm still not used to sleeping during the day. Sorry." Oh, how I longed to lunge for him, bite him, make him mine. I stood there, not knowing what to say or do, absorbed in my own thoughts. Damnit! Why could I never find words when he was around? "Uhhh, Maaka-san? Can I ask you something?" I grunted in reply, a signal that he should continue. "Tell me, Maaka-san, am I imagining the looks you give me every time you think I'm not looking?" My heart was pounding in my chest, the blood was roaring in my ears. I tried to come up with a snappy response, but all that came out was "I…I…" "That's what I thought." My heart skipped a beat as he gave me a small, shy smile. "I…I think I like you, Maaka-san." "Ren, call me Ren." My voice was horse. What was happening? "I wasn't lying when I said that I couldn't sleep, Ren-kun." Shivers went up and down my body as he said my name. It sounded so good coming from his mouth, so right. "I was wondering if…you might say yes to sharing a bed? Just for tonight?" That's when he did it. He lifted his head slightly and kissed me. Of all the girls I had ever kissed, none had ever felt so gentle and yet so passionate. I moaned slightly as his tongue flicked over my lips, asking to be let in. I obliged him and electricity flashed down my spine as his tongue explored my mouth. Without thinking, I pulled him into my room and closed the door. We stripped and climbed into my bed, me spooning him slightly. I decided to try and test this dream a little more. "I love you, Kenta." I sighed into his hair. My mouth fell open with shock. What had I just said?! To my surprise, Kenta responded "I love you too, Ren." And with that, we drifted happily to sleep, unsure of what tomorrow would bring, but just enjoying us.


End file.
